


Still Yours

by KnottedCherryStem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottedCherryStem/pseuds/KnottedCherryStem
Summary: The past has a funny way of catching up to you. An unrelenting reminder to the things you'd hoped to move on from. Seems Shippo no longer has the option of trying to forget a certain blue eyed wolf demon. Not when said demon is doing everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen. Main KogaShippo. SessInu side pairing. M-preg.





	Still Yours

Warning: BoyxBoy love/sexual themes between two males. If such activies between males offends you or does nothing for you, please leave now. Minors hit that back button.

 

Chapter One

 

"I-I don't know Koga. I mean, shouldn't we wait?"

The wolf grabbed at the small fox's face, turning his emerald eyes onto his blue ones.

"Why would we need to wait? I know how I feel about you. I thought you liked me?"

The sandy haired boy's eyes widened. "I do. I do like you."

The wolf demon grinned. "See? Then we don't need to wait. I want you Shippo."

The fox balled his fists at the mouth that attached onto his neck, nervousness going through him at the kisses and bites he felt there. A hand reached out and took one of his hands. He looked up into the wolf's eyes.

"You gotta relax or this won't work."

Shippo bit his lip, but nodded. The larger boy laid him down on his back. He looked up, seeing the lust that swam in the black haired wolf's gaze. Koga lowered his mouth onto his and he brought his arms up around the wolf's neck. He relaxed without noticing, the mouth against his slow as it took its time exploring his own. He let out a gasp as his mouth was released. Koga tugged at the bands of his jeans and the fox lifted his hips, watching as he became exposed for the wolf to see. He immediately brought his tail around to cover himself before he could think about what he was doing. Shippo looked away, not wanting to see the annoyance he was sure would be in those glacier colored eyes above his head.

"Heh. You really are too cute." Koga leaned his head down closer to the smaller boy's ear, voice husky with the arousal he felt. "You don't need to hide from me Shippo. There's nothing about you that I don't like."

Shippo closed his eyes as a quick breath left him, silently willing his nerves to calm. He brought his tail down, it now falling lazily to the edge of the mattress.

Shippo's chin came up in a gasp as he felt Koga lower himself against him, lightly grinding into him. He immediately brought his arms up to clutch at the arms on either side of him, holding on with everything he had as he was wracked with intense feelings he'd never felt before. A moan left him before he knew it, the sound dying in his throat as his mouth was covered by a pair of lips. This kiss a lot more heated than the one prior. Shippo made sounds from his throat as the wolf moved against him. An almost painful heat began pooling around his middle and he broke away from the wolf's mouth to breathe. His back arched as an intense wave of pleasure went through him, his hands tightening their hold on Koga's forearms.

"Koga." Spilled from his lips, silently begging for something he wasn't sure of. Koga moved away then and Shippo held on, looking towards the wolf in confusion. He'd felt like he was on the edge.

"Scoot up Shippo."

He did as he was told, bringing his back up to meet with the pillows that lay against the headboard. He watched in fascination as Koga pulled his shirt up over his head, green eyes falling down to the wolf's hard stomach. He bit his lip as he took in the perfectly tanned skin. The urge to touch the wolf came over him.

He reached forward, running a hand over the dark haired boy's abdomen. Koga slowed, looking down to watch him. Shippo climbed onto knees, coming closer until he was directly before him. He looked down, seeing Koga's hands on the bands of his jeans. He brought his own over his, coaxing the demon into pulling them down lower. They tugged them down, Koga laying down on his back to pull them off the rest of the way. Shippo helped him, tossing the jeans away somewhere onto the floor in the demon's room. He turned back, seeing the other watching him with an intense look. He looked away in embarrassment, wondering why he was looking at him like that.

A hand reached out to wrap around his upper arm, pulling him until he was hovering over a set of blue eyes. He got the feeling the wolf was expecting something from him. He leaned down, placing his mouth over the lips below him. The wolf grabbed one of his hands, bringing it to his stomach before letting go to run his hand along the fox's hip.

Shippo ran his hand along Koga's stomach, fingers barely grazing over the skin. He took his time as he ran his fingers down the sculpted middle, coming into contact with fine hairs that rested above the waistband of his boxers. He pulled at them, mouth suddenly dry as he moved the front down.

His eyes widened as he took in the semi hard length, body locking up. Koga was...well endowed. A hand came over his and he looked up into the wolf's ice blue. He took in the half lidded look and felt a shot of arousal shoot through him. Koga guided his hand to his length, lip trapped between his teeth as he looked into emerald colored eyes.

Shippo closed his eyes, tightening his hand as a shiver of pleasure made itself known. Koga moved his hand over his, Shippo following the older boy's movements. He watched as Koga tilted his head back, a groan escaping him. The fox sped up the pace, encouraged by the enticing display. The wolf removed his hand, all too happy to let Shippo take over. Shippo rubbed down and up, his thumb swiping over the wet head of Koga's member.

He watched in amazement as the other became a withering mess under him. Kouga's hips moved on their own accord, his mouth opened in silent pleasure. Shippo looked down at the entrancing sight of the chiseled stomach flexing before going lower, watching his own movements. His hand seemed so small in comparison. His breath hitched in his throat as a thought came to him.

He couldn't help but wonder what the other tasted like. Heat spread across his face but he didn't dismiss the idea. He'd never done anything like this before but he was not completely naive. He chanced a look up seeing Koga with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the hand wrapped around him.

Shippo bit his lip before lowering his head, mouth settling over the tip of Koga's length.

"Shit." The grunt reached his ears, a hand coming to settle over his head. Resting there. For some reason that turned him on.

Shippo took him in deeper before his reflex kicked in but didn't back off completely. His hand massaged what he couldn't reach as he set a slow motion. He moved, ever mindful of his fangs. Koga moved with him, hisses and curses leaving him at the warm wetness that wrapped around him.

Shippo was startled at the hand that suddenly gripped his shoulder. He backed off, a question in his eyes as he looked up to Koga. Lips immediately met his own, hunger and want making Shippo hold on for dear life. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, even still when he was maneuvered onto his back.

Shippo let out a breath at the warm hand that came and wrapped around him.

"Damn. Your sexy like this."

Shippo was to wrapped up in his own feelings to care what the wolf was saying. He whimpered, Koga's grip tight as he pumped him. It was so good.

His eyes rolled back slightly before meeting the hovering pair above him. Koga looking every bit as turned on as he was. It was exhilarating. This sexy senior wanting him like this. It was a power he'd never felt before. It was something he wouldn't mind getting drunk on.

Shippo shimmied out of his top, Koga's eyes roving over the slim figure under him. Shippo closed his eyes at the hand that roamed over his waist. Koga let him go before suddenly reaching over the side of the bed to his nightstand. Shippo watched him curiously, heart pounding at the clear bottle of oil that suddenly filled his hand.

The fox wondered what expression he had on his face because Koga sent him a reassuring smile. He bent down and pressed a quick peck to the pink ones below.

"I'll stop anytime you want me to Shippo." His voice soft, gentle. "Just say it and I'll stop."

Shippo let out a breath, nodding for the wolf to continue. He was nervous, but he wanted to please Koga. He knew the wolf wanted this and so did he. He hadn't expected for Koga to be so big. That worried him more than anything. The pain stopping him from giving Koga what he wanted.

Koga grabbed his leg and Shippo shifted, looking away as he became exposed to the demon before him. He smiled at the kiss to the inside of his leg, the sweet gesture somehow comforting him.

Koga moved and Shippo did best to lay still. He looked down as the wolf pulled away slightly, watching him pour the clear oil onto his length. His clawed hand running over himself, making sure to coat himself over evenly. His thighs were suddenly pushed forward and he looked up, Koga's handsome face staring back.

"Ready?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the weird feeling in his throat. Koga reached down and guided himself to Shippo's entrance, his face studying the one below his. Shippo's mouth opened at the thickness, scooting up on the bed as Koga gently pushed forward.

His back arched off the bed at the intrusion, biting his lip at the burning stretch. That. .hurt. He balled his fists, doing his best to focus on the slow motions of the hand on the inside of his thigh. He blinked back the stinging sensation, not wanting Koga to notice knowing he'd probably stop. They'd have to do this sometime.

Shippo whimpered, the burning sensation much worse than before. Koga leaned down, peppering light kisses on his lips. The fox tried to focus on those sinful lips, distract himself but it wasn't working. Every little movement was like a sharp pain inside him.

Koga hissed, coming to a still. Shippo felt himself clench around him and heard the wolf grunt above him. Koga moved forward again and the fox had to bite his lip to keep in the whimper that wanted to escape. It hurt so bad.

"Shippo?"

The fox blinked, realizing tears blurred his vision. He quickly wiped them away, embarrassment heating his face.

"Shippo you don't have to do this."

Shippo grabbed at him once he felt the wolf start to pull out.

"No Koga." He breathed. Taking a deep, silent inhale. "Just.. just give me a sec."

Koga kissed the wetness from his face away and Shippo closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. They lay that way for a moment, the fox's discomfort gradually dwindling down.

"Damn." The wolf suddenly pulled away with a hiss. "You feel so tight."

The fox nodded. "O-Okay. Move Koga."

Blue eyes looked to him but slowly started rocking his hips forward. A gasp escaped him. It was a slight pain but not as bad as before.

Shippo let out a breath at the fullness he felt every time Koga pushed back into him.

A hand wrapped around him, pumping him in time to the steadily increasing pace. He felt himself stirring back to life at Koga's insistent hand.

A small moan passed his lips, the stretching turning almost into a pleasant sensation. He'd taken all of him. Koga filled him to the brink with every push. He looked down, seeing the wolf push into him. It was kind of erotic. His little body taking all the wolf had to give him.

Shippo cried out as mind numbing pleasure gripped his body, reaching out for the dark haired demon at the suddenness. He held onto Koga's torso as the boy struck something in him again.

"Finally found it." He heard Koga grumble, hands now on either side of him as he focused his attentions of driving himself in and out of the fox's wrapped heat. A cloud had formed over his mind. It? He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want it to stop. He was only mutely aware of the sounds that escaped him, too far gone to be embarrassed that he could be moaning like a common slut.

All he could do was lay and take it, the pleasure rendering him immobile. He spread his legs wider, giving him as much access to plunge into him over and over. It was like a need had built up within him.

"Faster." He whispered, watching Koga's face as he stroked him, eyes shut in his own pleasure.

"Shit." Koga said lowly, hips shifting into faster gear at the other's request.

"Oh my God," he whimpered, biting his lip at the feelings coursing throughout him. The pain was nonexistent. Shippo tilted his head back at the pair of lips that latched on to his neck, sighing softly at the gentle bites and hickies he felt while the wolf plunged into him.

"You feel so good Shippo. Can I move baby? I mean, can you handle anymore.."

His voice was like melted honey. Smooth and deep right in his ear. Koga could get anything he wanted from him as long as he kept talking like that.

He hadn't realized the other was waiting for him. Giving him time to adjust. Shippo turned towards him and Koga met him in a quick kiss before pulling away to stare at him.

"Do it Koga."

"You don't know how sexy you are." The wolf seemed to groan.

Shippo watched him as he pulled away, hissing at the loss of the wolf as he pulled out from him.

"Get on your knees Shippo." Shippo watched in a trance as the wolf applied more oil to himself before remembering his words. He flipped over, hands coming down on either side of him to help lift him up. He felt the head before it pushed into him, the fox gripping the sheets at being filled again.

Koga set off at a fast pace, hands gripping him tightly as he delivered short, fast strokes. Shippo moaned into the cover, unconsciously moving back in time to meet the wolf's hips. The grunts and hisses spurred him on, doing his best to keep up with Koga. He wanted him to feel what he felt. Screams left him but he couldn't bring himself to care. He held on for dear life as the wolf found his stride, wanting to drop down to the mattress below but hands keeping his hips in the air. Pressure was building inside him, quick and fast.

"Koga.. I-'Im-"

"Let go baby." Koga huffed, his breath coming out ragged. "Cum for me."

He quivered, his body shaking as he spilled himself onto the cover below. His closed his eyes shut, it was on the verge of painful as he went through his release. He tried to catch his breath, feeling Koga spill inside him. His stroke faltering as he quickly delivered a few more jabs inside him. Shippo closed his eyes at the body that slumped on top of his, lips pressing over the damp skin on his back.

He'd did it. He'd had sex.

Koga moved out of him and the fox mourned the loss, suddenly feeling empty without the wolf inside him. He turned at the body that came and laid beside him, blue eyes staring into him.

"How do you feel? Was I too rough?"

How did he feel? His body still thrummed with little tingles of pleasure. He couldn't even move if he wanted to. He was sore and loved every minute of it. He hadn't thought sex would feel this good. It'd hurt for a moment, but the end result had made it all worth it.

Though all he settled for was a low, "Good." to the wolf.

"You don't.. regret this do you?"

Shippo studied the face before him and it bothered him, seeing the worry in the wolf's eyes.

"No.. I.. liked it."

He turned from him at the heat that swam across his cheeks, smiling at the chuckle he heard.

"Yeah? So you wouldn't mind going again then."

The fox shivered at the hand that came and rubbed over his back before making his way down, massaging the round flesh there.

The fox turned back to him, eyebrow raised. "What are you gonna do for me?"

Koga grinned, fang making him look every bit like the natural predator that he was. He leaned closer, lips hovering over the dry parted pair below. "How about I show you?"

...

Six years later

 

Green eyes looked down at the bowed heads of the dark haired boys. A sigh leaving his lips as weariness gripped him. He rubbed his forehead. "Okay. How about we try this again? Which one of you broke the vase?"

The two twin boys cast each other a nervous glance before looking back down, both of their mouths shut as they expertly avoided the knowing look from the sandy haired fox.

Shippo shook his head at them. "Your lucky I'm running late today. Since neither one of you wanna spill, both of you are grounded for a week. No games, no going outside with your friends. I hope you guys don't mind looking at me all week cause that's the only company your gonna get. Now go finish getting ready for school."

He turned, ignoring the protest that reached his ears as he made his way into the kitchen for the broom. He looked back at the footsteps that followed him. "Only thing I'm going to change my mind about is deciding to whoop your little tails or not. Keep following me and that's exactly what your gonna get."

The two boys scrambled out of the kitchen and to their rooms. Shippo chuckled as he reached for the broom from beside the refrigerator before going to grab a small plastic bag from the pantry. He went into the living room and towards the broke pieces of glass that lay scattered over the hard tiled flooring. He picked up the larger pieces and put them in the bag before sweeping the tiny shards into a pile. He went back to the kitchen, placing the now tied off plastic in the garbage. He grabbed the dust pan before making his way back out to clean up the rest of the mess his boys made.

He stood up and the twins came back down the hall to stand before him. Their dark locks and school uniforms pristine and in place. Backpacks at the ready.

"We ready papa." The older twin, Kisho beamed, his icy blue eyes blinking up at the fox.

The other nodded, Kiyoshi's light green eyes still holding the look of a scolded puppy.

Shippo walked past them, dumping the glass before grabbing his car keys and wallet from the kitchen island. "C'mon you two." Shippo opened the front door of their home, the two walking out the door before he followed them out to the car. He secured them into their car seats before going to the driver's seat.

Shippo pulled from the driveway before taking the quickest route to the kid's school. He glanced at the clock, a grimace taking over his delicate features. Ms. Kaede was not going to be pleased with him. It was Wednesday and he'd been coming into the diner late since last Thursday. He'd just been so tired lately dealing with the boys. They were growing up and getting rowdier. He sighed, turning onto the kid's school grounds. It was so much easier when they could hardly walk. Nowadays it was a miracle if he could get them to sit still for two seconds.

The fox parked and made his way around to the seat behind him, going to unbuckle Kisho. He pulled him out and held onto his hand before shutting the car door and making his way to the other side. He freed Kiyoshi from his seat and moved as the little demon made his way down and out by himself. He pushed the door closed and locked it with his key before grabbing the little hand outstretched towards him. The boys looked at each other from each side of his legs and giggled. Shippo shook his head but the smile on his face gave him away. He turned and they began their way across the walkways that led to the school's main office. Normally he'd watch his kids enter the building but he'd been escorting them in himself as of late due to their tardiness.

Shippo held the door open for them and they bounded in with smiles on their faces, excitedly greeting the staff that worked in the office. They earned chuckles and amused looks from the workers. One face in particular stood out to Shippo as he followed behind his son's to the desk. A woman he'd grown somewhat familiar with since he'd starting coming in more.

"Hello Mr. Akagi." The young ebony haired woman looked over from her side of the desk, smiling down at the two twin boys. "Hello Kiyoshi. Kisho."

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi." They replied in perfect unison. Beaming up at the receptioninst.

She chuckled. "You two are just so cute." The woman cast a quick look around before reaching over some place beside her workstation and coming back up with two red, suckers wrapped in a clear plastic. She leaned over and handed each of them one, smiling as their eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. She brought a finger up to her lips. "Save it for lunch time. Our little secret, kay?"

They nodded and Shippo cleared his throat, instantly drawing the boys attention. "What do you say when someone's nice enough to give you something?"

They turned back to Mrs. Higurashi. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Her amusement clear as she looked down at them. She straightened herself out and her brown gaze switched over to Shippo. "Another pass?"

Shippo nodded, face apologetic. "Please? I know your tired of me by now."

She waved her hand. "It's fine Mr. Akagi. It's no problem. Really." She turned and grabbed two blank pieces of paper and a pen before quickly scribbling some words down onto them. She capped her pen and passed the boys each a note. "Here you go."

Kisho took his and waved to Shippo with a smile. Shippo waved back as he watched his eldest child leave out the connecting door that led directly to the heart of the school grounds. He looked down, noticing Kiyoshi still remained. Green eyes identical to his own staring back at him.

"What's wrong Kiyoshi?" He asked moving closer.

Kiyoshi looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry papa. I don't want you mad at me."

Shippo furrowed his brows in his confusion as he kneeled before his child. "Why would I be mad Kiyoshi?"

"I-I broke the glass. It was me papa. I'm sorry." He looked up, his eyes wide and sad.

"Oh Kiyoshi." He pulled his child in, knowing his youngest was the more sensitive of the two. "Don't worry about it now okay? Papa's not mad with you. I'm just glad you weren't hurt baby. It's okay." He pressed his lips onto his son's head and pulled away. Kiyoshi sniffled before smiling up at him.

"Now get to class. If your good today I'll make your favorite lasagna tonight okay?"

Kiyoshi beamed, nodding his head vigorously. "Okay. I be good." He stood up on his toes and pressed a kiss onto Shippo's cheek. "Bye papa."

"Bye Kiyoshi." He called after his son who disappeared behind his brother.

"Those boys adore you ya know."

Shippo stood back up to look at Kagome. "Yeah," he smiled at her softly. "Those boys are my whole world."

She grinned. "I can tell. I hope it's as easy as you make it look."

Kagome dropped into her chair, hand resting on her protruding belly. Shippo laughed. "All I can say is enjoy it while their babies. Easier to handle that way."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Me and my husband will be glad when our little girl finally comes." She looked down at her stomach before rubbing it affectionately.

Shippo smiled, remembering when he felt that way about Kisho and Kiyoshi. He couldn't wait to meet them.

"Mr. Akagi?"

Shippo turned at his name, meeting the gaze of a slightly taller demoness. A dark gray matching jacket and slacks fitting her slender frame. Her dark locks pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her bangs falling into her cerise colored eyes. She stood in the doorway of an office, looking at the fox expectantly. "I'd like a word with you if you have a moment."

Shippo bid Kagome goodbye before following who he knew to be the school's principal into her office. He walked in as she closed the door behind them.

"How are you Mr. Akagi."

He watched her as she made her way behind her desk and took a seat. Quickly eyeing the gold plaque that read Kagura Kumo. "I'm fine Ms. Kumo."

She gestured her polished talons out to a chair. "Your are free to have a seat if you'd like."

"Thank you but I have somewhere I need to be soon. What is this about Ms. Kumo?"

"Of course. Then I won't waste your time." The demoness said quickly before turning her tone into one of professionalism. "I've noticed Kisho and Kiyoshi have been coming in tardy lately. They're exceptionally bright young boys and it would be a shame to have them fall behind. Is everything alright at home Mr. Akagi?"

Shippo bit his tongue at the nasty retort that immediately wanted to leave him. He took a breath, telling himself she couldn't possibly mean that in a rude way. This was his son's principal. He couldn't afford to get defensive about his children with her.

"Everything is alright Ms. Kumo." He told her with a forced smile. "It is not my wish for my boys to fall behind either. Raising two energetic boys while handling everything else alone can be a handful at times. I will try my best to do better and make sure they're on time from now on."

Eyes the color of a young red wine watched him for a moment. "Yes, of course. I understand completely. It is only with the welfare of the students in mind that I ask such questions. If I can be of assistance to you in anyway please do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you for taking the time to address this. I will not hold you up further. Have a good day Mr. Akagi."

"You as well Ms. Kumo." He said already headed for the door. He closed the door behind him and waved to Kagome before leaving the office. He pulled out his cellphone and looked at the time, letting out a curse. He was already thirty minutes late to his morning shift at the diner. He broke out into a quick jog to his car. He pulled away from the school without a backwards glance.

He arrived at Tama's Diner and parked before immediately making his way inside. He headed to the back after greeting some familiar faces and coworkers. He entered the employee's locker room and grabbed one of the aprons and tied it around his waist before exiting into the kitchen through the side door to find his boss there. He didn't get far.

"Late again?"

Shippo looked over at the voice, seeing the older human. Her dark eyebrow raised towards her black locks, only the roots tinged with gray strands. Visible through the hairnet secured over her head. She looked over at him from her spot in front of the stove, expertly tossing the bits of chicken and vegetables over the roaring fire. Her single brown eye piercing into him, her expression hard to read as she looked over the fox.

"I am so sorry Ms. Kaede." Shippo started in, face clearly expressing his contrition. He stepped closer to her, sending a quick glance around to the surrounding workers in the kitchen. He made to explain to her the events of this morning but she simply held up a hand, obviously indicating for him to save his breath.

Even with her right eye hidden behind a black eye patch, she still managed to root him in place with her gaze alone. "Your needed out on the floor," her headed tilted towards the front of the diner where the customers were seated. "Swing by my office after your shift." She turned her attention back to the food in front of her, effectively dismissing him.

Shippo nodded, heart in his throat as he left the kitchen to start waiting on tables. Whatever happened just would have to happen. He really needed this job but if he lost it then so be it. He'd find another way to support his boys.

...

The fox let out a breath, thankful he was done. He placed the apron back on the hook, the strong urge to rub his sore feet a familiar one. Today had been tough with the orders on top of dealing with the glares from some of the other waiters. Not that he blamed them really. They were the ones who had to cover for him as of late.

Now he had to go see Kaede before he went to pick up his boys. He looked to the clock mounted on the wall. That was about twenty minutes away. He left the locker room and headed down the hall to Kaede's office. She was rarely ever in her office. She was very active in the actual endeavors of her diner.

He ignored the nervous feeling rolling around in his gut and knocked.

"Come in Shippo."

He walked in, seeing her office in its usual state of cleanliness. Only thing disrupting the rooms perfection was the state of chaos that rested over her desk. Piles of paperwork took up residence there. Pens, highlighters, and paper clips scattered about. Behind all that sat Ms. Kaede. Bent over a white sheet of paper scribbling away.

He came forward and took a seat in front of her, appearing to be patiently waiting but in reality was counting down the minutes he could leave. Hopefully with his job intact. But he had to pick up his boys soon. The school was clearly beginning to pay attention and he couldn't afford for them to get involved. That was an unnecessary complication he didn't need.

The older woman finally lifted her head, setting her work off to the side. He straightened out as she turned that piercing one eyed stare onto him.

"I know that you have to pick up the boys soon so I won't waste either of our time. As much as I like you and adore your children, I can't afford to let you keep coming into work late. The other servers have started to complain and I'm obligated to listen to their words. I would very much like for you to continue working here. It is not my wish to see you go. However, I do have a business to run."

"I understand Ms. Kaede. I'll make sure I come in on time from now on."

"I do not imagine it is easy raising two little ones alone but I can no longer afford to look the other way when you come in late. It is not easy for me to tell you this. Just please try to come in on time from now on."

He nodded, feeling grateful towards the human. Even if she'd been letting him go there would be no hard feelings in his heart. She'd given him a chance when no else had. Pregnant and alone. He knew if she was saying this to him, her hands really were tied.

"Will do," he promised, standing up from his seat and heading to leave. He paused at the doorway as he turned around. "Thank you for being understanding."

She smiled. "It is no problem."

He nodded and left her office, heading for the diner's doors.

...

He waved towards his children's school teacher before turning towards the two twins running towards him, their lengthy brown tails bobbing behind them. He chuckled before turning to open the back door of the car for his boys.

"Hi papa," Kisho greeted, already hoping up into the back seat of the car to settle in his car seat.

Kiyoshi quickly hugged his leg before following in after his older brother. He buckled the two in before making his way around to the driver's seat. He started up the ignition before carefully pulling out of the packed grounds of the elementary school.

He smiled in the rearview mirror at his boys as they chattered away to one another about their day. Kiyoshi showing off a picture he'd drawn in class today. Kisho nodded with a smile, telling his brother it was really pretty. Pride for eldest child gripping him. He didn't think the love in his heart could grow anymore. His little family. All they had was each other.

Oh Gods, these were his babies. He'd have to do better. For them. It was all worth it. He'd have to find a way to push through his fatigue. He was their provider. He was all they knew. He couldn't let anything happen to his babies.

He looked to them and couldn't help but think they looked just like. . His hands gripped the steering wheel, telling himself he wasn't even going to go there. He was brought out of his head at the proud exclamation from Kiyoshi. "Papa said we have what I want tonight."

"What," Kisho cried, immediately turning upset eyes towards his papa.

Shippo sighed, completely having forgotten about his promise to make lasagna tonight. He'd been looking forward to resting at home with the boys too. He looked to Kisho for a short moment through the mirror before focusing on the road before him. "It'll be your turn tomorrow. Okay Kisho? I'll make you whatever you want tomorrow."

Kisho settled back into his seat, nodding reluctantly.

The fox made a right turn, instead of taking the left that would take them into their neighborhood. He ran through what he would need for the ingredients. Needing to pick up a few things they'd run out of at home anyway. Hoping the grocery store wasn't crowded today. He planned on making this a quick trip.

He pulled into the parking lot of the store, parking his car in the first available space he found. A good distance away from the building. He left the car and opened the door behind the driver's seat, standing aside as the twins climbed out by themselves. He locked the car before quickly grabbing each of his son's hands. The three traveling across the parking lot and to the grocery store's main parting doors.

He grabbed a pushing basket before leading them inside, immediately heading towards the aisle with the seasonings. Making sure his boys were beside him. Shippo grabbed some Italian seasoning and as well as some other needed salts and powders. Quickly navigating through the aisles as he threw in everything he would need before making his way towards the vegetables and refrigerated meat section of the massive store.

After finishing off his mental list, he started walking towards the checkout lines towards the front of the store. He grabbed a few of the treats that were displayed off by the magazines and energy shots. His boys earned it for being on their best behavior. He noticed Kisho's smile stretch across his lips from the corner of his eye and shook his head as he smiled.

It was their turn at the register and he started placing his selected items on the conveyor belt. The boys, wanting to help, stood on the sides of the cart as they leaned over to pick out the products. The two struggling to reach over and down with their small frames. He sent an apologetic glance towards the young human female behind the register and she quietly waved it off, her smile wide as she looked to the young helpful twins.

She rang up his items and the fox pulled out his credit card at. Swiping it through the reader.

The young woman paused before lifting her brown gaze to the fox. "I'm sorry sir. It says your card is declined."

He offered a tight smile. "There must be some kind of mistake. That can't be right."

She nodded. "It's possible the card reader was faulty with the processing. Try swiping it through the reader again."

He nodded before sliding his card through the machine. Looking to her face as she bit her lip. She shook her dark head as she met his eyes once more. He glanced behind him, looking to the quickly growing line before staring down at his quiet, watchful boys.

She leaned forward, voice lowering. "Sir, I can put your items on hold if you need a moment to straighten out any issues with your credit card."

His lips tilted up, his unease apparent. There would be no point in calling as he realized he must've maxed out his credit card. He'd been behind on payments and hadn't made one this month either. They weren't letting him borrow any more money.

"It's uh. .It's fine," he managed to get out with a shake of his head, feeling anything but as mortification filled him at the pairs of eyes witnessing this moment of embarrassment. Everything in him thankful he'd actually left the house with cash in his pockets today. He counted out the amount owed and handed it to the cashier. He waited for his change before grabbing the bags of groceries the young woman pushed towards him. Looking everywhere but into her understanding gaze. He looked down beside him. "C'mon you two." He called out softly with a jerk of his head before turning towards the exit.

He heard them scramble after him and he sighed as he took in their bowed heads. Not knowing what was going on but sensing the effect it had on their papa. "Hey," he uttered softly, coming to a stop as he waited for them to look up at him. "You two in the mood for ice cream tonight? I think I could use a bowl of ice cream."

Their eyes lit up as they looked to each other before eagerly nodding towards the sandy haired fox. He smiled, happy to see them in higher spirits. He never wanted them to feel bad because of his failures. Never.

He made to remind them they could only have the cool treat after dinner but was stopped into stunned surprise at the sudden, loud shout from his blue eyed boy. "Look! Look, papa! It's daddy!"

His eyebrows furrowed as he saw excitement enter his son's gaze, blood running cold once he realized what it was Kisho was doing. "No, Kisho!" He shouted, watching his son as the little dark haired boy ran down the walkway of incoming shoppers. He quickly reached out for Kiyoshi's hand before running after his child. His eyes glued to Kisho's back as he maneuvered through the walking people.

Ignoring the shouts as he passed them, his entire focus on the retreating boy before him.

He broke through the last line of the crowd, panic filling him as he couldn't locate his child. He whirled around, relief flooding him as he spotted Kisho standing before a tall dark haired stranger by the ATM machine. He jogged over, keeping a firm grasp on Kiyoshi as he approached the two. He dropped down to his knees, bags lay forgotten on the ground as he grabbed Kisho by his shoulders. He swallowed as he quickly looked him over, seeing he was fine before looking into wide and startled blue eyes. "Don't you ever ever run off from me again Kisho." He lightly shook his shoulders. "Do you hear me? Don't you ever do that again."

Kisho's eyes looked to him with unshed tears before he broke down crying. "I-I'm. .I'm sorry, papa."

"Hey, ease up on the kid," came the softly spoken words behind him. "He didn't know any better."

A frown found his face as he stood up, turning around to face the stranger. "Don't tell me how to-"

His breath caught in his throat as his past stood there staring him in his face. Cool, wide blue eyes a mirror to his own as they stood there trapped. He backed away, shaking his head in disbelief as there stood the one person he thought he'd never see again.

"What the fuck." Spilled from the other's lips as he too seemed shocked.

"Ooh. He said a bad word," the whispered words snapping him out of it as he looked over to see Kiyoshi leaning away from Kisho's pointed ear. The two young one's eyes alternating between the two adults.

He looked back to the dark haired wolf, freezing as he noticed the intense gaze locked onto his children. He quickly moved to them, bending down to grab the groceries before taking a hand in each of his own. "We're leaving." He deadpanned before steering his boys towards where he parked the car.

A lump lodged in his throat as he heard the footsteps that eventually followed behind after him. He yanked his arm away at the hand he felt curl around his arm. He looked over through narrowed eyes, heart pounding out of his chest as he noticed the wolf keeping up with his fast pace.

"We need to talk." The wolf demanded.

"I have nothing to say to you." He quipped back without hesitation and full of attitude, tightening his hold onto his babies hands.

He walked the twins to the side of the door, unlocking it before quickly telling them to get in, ignoring the wolf who stood by watching them. He leaned in after them, securing them in their seats before leaving the backseat and closing the door shut.

As soon as he turned he was pressed back into the car, the other's large frame trapping him in. He looked into blue eyes. "Why did he call me daddy?" The wolf demanded to know.

He pushed at the other's chest but to no avail. "Get off of me," he gasped out, suddenly feeling out of breath. "Don't touch me."

His wrists quickly caught up in the wolf's hands, struggling against the tight hold that held him.

"Shippo," the wolf started, a warning clear in his voice. "I am not playing with you. Why did he call me his daddy? He wouldn't know to call me that if-"

He looked to the other with angry eyes. "He's just a kid," Shippo butt in. "Your getting all bent out of shape over something my son said. As if he knows what he's taking about. Just. .just let it go."

Shippo snatched away with more force than necessary at the hand that let him go. Watched through wary eyes the short pace the other started. Silently willing for the other to believe him. Heart plummeting as the wolf suddenly shook his head before turning back to him. "He looks just like me," he seemed to whisper. "They. . they both do."

Shippo looked away as he felt the other step back in his face. "Are those my kids?" He demand in outrage, the wolf leaning down to get closer into his face.

The word no rest on the tip of his tongue but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to utter that lie.

"Are those my kids." He demanded louder and Shippo looked to him helplessly before he turned, unable to meet his gaze.

"Oh Gods" the wolf whispered, pulling away from him. Clasped hands coming up to rest before his mouth as he looked unnervingly at the silent fox. "You kept my kids from me."

Shippo folded his arms before himself, feeling vulnerable. "Koga. ." He started hesitantly.

"You had no right to do that," the other muttered, voice dangerous. "I could give a damn what you decide to do with your life but if those are my kids. . I deserve to know them too. You had no right keeping them away from me."

He jumped at the loud exclamation of, "Fuck," that left Koga's mouth as he began his pacing again. "This is so fucked up." The wolf muttered.

He sniffled, looking back into the car behind him. Seeing the twins turn to face him from their intent gaze onto the quickly deteriorating wolf before him. He turned back to Koga, taking a deep breath. He had no idea what to say. Not able to say the words -the obvious lie- but not able to deny the truth either. What he did know, was he wasn't doing this here. In front of them.

He reached down for the grocery bags, pausing in instantly drawing the wolf's eyes his way. "The hell ya doing? You think I'm letting you leave with my kids."

"So sure there your kids?" The fox bit out irritably, finding his voice once more.

"I don't know. You tell me," he said roughly. "I haven't heard you say they aren't mine."

He looked away with long breath. "I'm not doing this here. Not in front of my kids."

He straightened out as the other suddenly stalked towards him, the sclera of his eyes tinged with red. He leaned back against the car as Koga loomed over him. Clawed finger hovering before his face. "You wrong for this. Never thought you could be so low. First, you leave without a word then you keep my children from me. Didn't think you'd pull some shit like this."

"Why'd I leave Koga? Since you obviously know everything." The fox demanded with an attitude he didn't try to tamper down, arms crossed over his chest. Tired of taking the heat when the wolf had done wrong as well. "Huh? Tell me. What reason could I possibly have for leaving after I find out I'm pregnant with your babies."

They both stilled, the fox's words laying it all out on the table. Both of them frozen until a sharp hit on the car's window made them both turn.

"Leave my papa alone!" Kisho's muffled yell reached them as his fist pounded lightly on the thick glass. Big fat tears rolling down his tanned cheeks. His heart squeezed as he looked to Kiyoshi, seeing silent tears streaming down his face as well.

His eyes drifted to Koga, looking away at the almost pained look that crossed his face. He looked back up as the wolf stepped away from him completely. Eyes closing as he ran a hand over his face, his demeanor suddenly screaming of exhaustion. "This. .is far from over. We. .ain't even close to being done." He suddenly looked down at the ground, a humorless laugh leaving him. Shaking his head as he stared back into guarded green eyes. "For their sake, I'm not gonna snatch you up the way I'm dying to right now."

"I did what I had to do," Shippo stated, refusing to appear apologetic. "For me and my kids when I found out for myself just what a piece of shit their father was." His own anger rising to meet with Koga's.

"What," Koga snapped, nostrils flaring as he stepped into the fox's personal space once more. His eyes boring down into Shippo's impassive features. "That's bullshit and you know it. I did things for you I would've never done for anyone else. I would've been there for you and for them."

"Tch." He rolled his eyes as he bent his head down. His eyes drifted down to the balled up fists at either side of the wolf. He raised a brow. Seeing someone was feeling froggy, he was tempted to tell him him to jump but he was right in him not wanting the children to witness any harsh moments between them. He wasn't scared of Koga. Not in that way. He'd been through too much shit to let the other intimidate him.

Koga shook his head, his disgust apparent as he quickly put space between them.

"Fine," he conceded. "Their yours. Their your kids, Koga." Raising his hands with a shrug before letting them fall unceremoniously. "That's what you wanted to hear, right? Does it make you feel better now?"

"No, I don't feel fucking better." He snapped before letting out a deep breath.

His chest twisted at the low muttered, "They don't know me." No, he wasn't going to feel guilty about keeping him out of their lives. That's what was going through his mind but unease gripped him as he watched the unstable wolf before him. He didn't think the other was too far off from snapping.

"I'm taking my kids," he started lowy, not flinching at once again being on the receiving end of those angry blue eyes. "And I'm leaving."

"Well, what the fuck are we gonna do about this because if you think you can just up and bounce again-"

"Give me your phone." The fox demanded, holding his hands out and wiggling his fingers at seeing him unmoving. He sighed. "I'm going to give you my number. We can. .figure this out later." He rushed, wanting to put as much space between them as possible.

Koga eyed him but dug into his pocket for his phone before handing it over. Shippo took it, fingers sliding and tapping across the screen as he entered in his cellphone number. Adding himself under the demon's contacts. He looked to his watchful twins before looking to Koga. "Don't bother calling if your not serious about this. I won't let you hurt my babies because you suddenly realize being a parent ain't a walk in the park. If your in this, it better be for good. Otherwise, you can act like you never saw us."

His eyes stayed locked with Koga's as the wolf closed the small distance between them and quickly snatched the phone out of the fox's hand. "Try keeping me away," he growled out, lip curling back to reveal his elongated fang. "Would kind of fucked up bullshit you on." He lifted the phone up between them. His posture serious and face unwavering. "This better be your real number, Shippo. Don't think you can brush this off by giving out a fake number. I swear I will track your ass down if I have to."

He rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up his groceries. Ignoring the painful roll in his stomach at what he'd just done. What he was doing. He straightened out. "I didn't give you a fake number. But like I said. Don't bother calling me if your not one hundred percent sure you want to be a part of their lives. We were fine before you and we'll be just fine without you now." He told him before finally turning towards his car.

"You'll be hearing from me soon." He heard the stiff words from behind him as he settled into his seat behind the wheel, carelessly throwing the bags onto the passenger seat.

He turned to Koga as he slammed the door shut between them before turning and leaning over to start up the car. He looked to the rearview mirror, his kid's eyes locked onto the wolf who stood back watching them as the fox pulled out of the parking space. Shippo's eyes locked onto the quickly fading figure before his eyes flickered to the twins at the light sobs that reached him, his heart breaking as helplessness found him. "Don't. . don't cry babies. Papa's fine. See? Don't be sad." He blinked back tears as he decided to stay focused on the road. Not able to bear seeing them cry. "Papa's fine." He whispered.

He fought back tears the whole way home, his baby's cries filling the car for the entirety of the ride.


End file.
